falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Faction Destruction
So yeah. The idea's been tossed around about destroying all our big factions, barring perhaps the Enclave, but I think it'd be a good idea to put it all down here in a forum. So who's down with taking out all our large factions? I'm more than ready to exterminate mine, and I was actually going to do that anyway. Anyone else on board? --Twentyfists 17:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't have any large factions. //--TehK 17:43, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::How are we going to do this? A giant faction war? THe new plague was stopped by the prisoner. Cerebralz 17:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::The prisoner isn't canon tho. He's from Van Buren. //--TehK 17:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) faction war sounds interesting. --GreatDetroitTribe 18:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) We're NOT doing a faction war. We could use an East Coast strain of the New Plague, however. --Twentyfists 18:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I think its a good ideaVegas adict(The plauge idea that is) :An east coast strain would have to be created by another mad Genius, and Seymour Black is on vacation :P. And a nuclear war would destroy most traces of the old New plague (the one that occurred before the nuclear war) Cerebralz 23:18, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :: We could have someone stumble upon a old miltary bunker which contains a new strand of diesase, it gets loose and the factions try to get back to "Ground Zero" of the plauge which is now infested with ZOMBIE-THINGS! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) No zombies. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Atomic War? 200+ years seems like a good amount of time for some armies to get their greedy hands on some of the Atomic weapons of the past. It's just an idea. It wouldn't be as cataclysmic as the first Great War, but it would get the job done. We already have some articles containing active A-bombs *cough*Roleplaying:Nuke|Nuke*cough*, it would seem probable that more would pop up. On another note, would non-military factions have to be destroyed as well? Not many exist on here, unfortunately, but some of them have large numbers. The Union, for example, has thousands of members, but the majority are just the civilians of Austin. They're kinda like the New California Republic, but without the outstanding army. Would factions like that have to go as well? --User:Ramsey 06:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) On another note, NO NUCLEAR WARS. How would we launch these nuclear missiles? Magical fairy dust? The people firing that Fat Man Omega catapult probably got some high rad doses themselves, and even then that was highly implausible. And then you would have to get in range. Cerebralz 09:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) New Plague, Super AIDS, an airborne mutagen released by an undetonated Chinese Bioweapon someone sets off by accident, pretty much anything except a giant faction war. I like the idea of a large plague sweeping an area, but with travel difficulties after the war (as stated in the rules and How To's), its unlikely that a plague could wipe out large factions country-wide from a single point of origin. Surgical Enclave Assassin strikes to destroy the higher echelons of factions and causing a mass collapse as the remains pick at the carcass of the group would work out as well, and give plausible reason for the Enclave to escape this brutalization and reassume their throne as the USA's premier shit-rippers. Otherwise, it'd seem a bit daft for them to have a miracle cure all of a sudden. Unless it was them who unleashed this catastrophic plague. //--Run4urLife! 10:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Double post this time, but what about a Hypercane? Massive natural disaster that would leave the canon groups relatively unharmed, as most of the established ones come from areas with relatively large amounts of shelter, like the NCR, California and that area has a few large mines from Spanish gold mining. Vault City has a Vault. DC factions like the Brotherhood can hide in the Citadel's basement. I won't go into huge detail right now, it'd be a waste of space. Think about it. //--Run4urLife! 12:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) That'd destroy everything. //--TehK 12:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Not really. The concrete ruins would survive. The sandcrete buildings of Vault City, New Arroyo and parts of the NCR would make it, damaged but not destroyed. Megaton is actually below ground level, so would receive much less damage. Rivet City is an Aircraft Carrier, so it'd make it. //--Run4urLife! 12:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :: Hypercane=Scary shit. But, that leves a couple of questions to answered. One, what about above-ground settlements? Would'nt they be destoryed? Because if this is what i think it is, then it's going to be a mass-moment of descrtution in which a load of things are just going to be killed within seconds of standing outside. Just as a idea, what about flooding? I mean, a sort of flood that only affects east-coast groups (where i think most of the groups that we want to kill off are located at) Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) What about an high level earthquake?Vegas adict 17:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Spanish Flu. Going to write out a short plot now. Cerebralz 18:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) It's gonna have to be wind or large-scale storm to avoid damaging Canon locations too severely. Problem with disease is point of origin. How does it affect the MOS and the EMAA if interstate travel is so difficult? If we wanna cripple groups worldwide, a Chinese mutagenic weapon detonating it's payload accidentaly after tampering by Wastelanders and releasing it into the jetstream would theoretically spread it globally, but that's a BIG stretch of the imagination. I'm leaning towards natural disaster myself because it would be a lot easier for smaller groups and canon groups to find effective shelter than large, overpowered fanon groups. And the Canon factions with above-ground settlements have better building material in them than fanon ones, so they could (theoretically) live through a hypercane passing by quickly, given that wind is in fact not made of hard, heavy objects. //--Run4urLife! 19:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) How about a natural disaster that has no immediate ill effects outside of a small area that people can see, but manages to disperse some contagious disease or bioweapon all other the place? That Brahmin somehow have a resistance to, so they migrate around as carriers, get hunted and eaten, and so the disease spreads to humans even more. Or something.--Solbur 20:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I say we go with the Hypercane. Then we can make an RP called Roleplaying:The Storm. //--TehK 20:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :What the hell is there to roleplay about it? Everyone who gets affected dying horribly? --Solbur 20:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::yeah //--TehK 20:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I liketh Solburs idea. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) A gi-freakin'-gantic whirlwind tears apart the plethora of high-powered factions and multitudes of militias that are, in my estimation, the fanon's only glaring weak point? I'm all for it! This is Schneidend (Surtr's creator) under a new name, by the by. --DGoose 07:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Finished my bit on the flu. Put it in a different header because it makes things more organized I suppose. Well, here it is. (No offence Rad King, your character is the only one I know of that travels to Mexico a lot). The historian isn't a character on this site, and it's split into two parts. One about how the disease spread (in a story format) and one about the effects of the disease. Cerebralz 10:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Just a question, should'nt we make a list of who's factions are going to be wiped out and then ones that will be "spared"? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:56, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Maybe. Large, militant factions definitely get the stab. We can't touch Canon factions. Other than that, it'll take a little thinking. //--Run4urLife! 16:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Question. What date and time does this disaster/epidemic start? Also, would the Crusade get the axe? Okay, so now we've got Fallout Swine Flu... Good idea anyway. Also, the thing about the explosion in Nevada, what was that about? Was it related to the Nuke RP? --User:Ramsey 01:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) No offense to their creators, but I think The Society and Red Faction need to get the boot due to their extreme similarities to The Organization of Hitman fame and the eponymous rebels of the Red Faction games, respectively. Of course, I'm assuming these groups haven't already been dealt with by Jacob "The Grim Reaper" Vaughton. --DGoose 07:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Why would you assume Red Faction would be dealt with by Jacob Vaughton? If you read the article, you'd know the only thing Weston was ripping off was the name. They're not miners, they're not on mars, and they're definitely not fighting "ULTOR". Cerebralz 10:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :same thing i was thinkng^ read the talk page as well. oh and actually search the game red faction and tell how many similarities you find besides Rebels, and Guerilla.--Gimmy Doffa 12:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) : Yeah! And we don't use Sledgehammers! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Why is it okay if he "only" ripped off the name? Isn't that still a bit unoriginal? I mean, maybe if they were a secret society, or a tyrannical dictatorship, instead of being rebels, it would strike a far less sour note with me. Maybe I'm way off base here. Clearly, though, The Society is guilty. A group that barely has a name ("Organization"? "Society"?) turning people into ruthless assassins identified only by a number? They're tornado-bait and/or flu victims, in my opinion, whatever we all ultimately go with. --DGoose 09:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) The organization is five members, and are so secretive that no one knows they exist. They can not get clients. And the author I think has abandoned the page, so we can speedy delete it. Cerebralz 10:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I was given a great suggestion about B.O.M.B.-003 and 4 firing on the US after being signalled by a ZAX connected to Poseidonet or the one in the Boulder Dome calls in a random orbital strike. There'd be more than enough nukes to level the fanon factions and a few left over to hit empty areas to make it look less like a surgical assault. //--Run4urLife! 13:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: And if loaded with Neutron Bombs, they'd atomize squishy targets and leave buildings relatively unscathed. //--Run4urLife! 13:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but that would kill everything in a faction. That means that the leaders would be dead, and people who have characters in that faction won't survive. The fallout swine flu vaccine could be bought at a later date (from people willing to die for a few hundred caps) or raided from the brother hood caravans by raiders, and be sold. Cerebralz 16:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm well im not really apart of this since i dont have a faction but...what about all the other organics? or "squishy targets" --Gimmy Doffa 16:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Now, Cerebralz, I could be exceptionally callous and say that we're better off without some factions. But just like when we argued about the Hypercane on the IRC, small numbers from Factions could find shelter. But the bigger the faction, the lower the likelihood of most of them finding shelter. Thus, small numbers of faction members could survive, and just like I said on the IRC, I suggest you think a question through and see if you can answer it yourself before posting it. Now, Gimmy, most animals would run to shelter the second the sky lit up. Sewers, cave systems, anything like that, they'd run to. It's a well-known fact that animals will leg it towards the nearest safe spot to avoid devastation by massive disaster. //--Run4urLife! 17:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I love this forum. This will undo some of the faction creations I've caused, cut down all our over-powered stuff, and then we can create a new set of rules barring any power houses if we haven't already. I'm game for whatever plague or thing happens, so long as there is no faction wars. And it's nice to be back by the way. On the subject of the plague, it needs to be able to affect both pure humans and wasters, so no specific genetics. C4, I need to talk to you about removing the Crusade from the Enclave. KuHB1aM 22:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) If you want to make an RP out of the notion of an outbreak of the New Plague (or whatever other disease), then you have to remember that the story isn't the factions getting wiped out: the story is the characters racing to cure the plague before EVERYONE dies. The factions getting wiped out is side material, they may make an effort to kill each other during a time of real or perceived weakness, they may try to find the cure themselves, but the story should focus on individuals. In the aftermath, after disaster is narrowly averted (or isn't), the survivors can look around and say "Oh wow, the 13th Brigade of the 'Screaming Mary Sues' was wiped out." OvaltinePatrol Makes sense--Gimmy Doffa 03:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) So, in effect, a super-plague that wipes out the majority of large groups (Specifically overpowered ones)and heavily damages those that survive? That sounds like a good idea to me. I mean, if someone didn't totally want their Mary-Sue huge organazation to die, wouldn't it be plausible to allow them to spare small numbers, a husk of their former organazation? Forgot to log in, it's me, Zilabus --Zilabus 03:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :We've gone for Rain of Fire|Death by Orbital Missile Strike. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 10:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::I thought we were going to put it up for a vote. Cerebralz 11:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::: You thought wrong. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Even if you use the orbital missile strike concept, my point remains valid: the story is not the factions getting wiped out. Now the story is the race to stop the satellite before it does anymore damage. --OvaltinePatrol 13:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Didn't go down the RP route either. Read the link. It's pretty much a little bit of background for SAMPSON and GOLIATH, the two platforms, and then a story section on them firing on North America. And GOLIATH fell from orbit, so wherever that lands can be smashed to pieces by a large space station slamming into it from high orbit. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 14:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I have to say, I do not like the Rain of Fire concept. The problem was overpowered factions that seem concentrated in the east coast. Most of these overpowered factions likely have access to shelters of some kind. The Rain of Fire as described would have a better chance of wiping out stuff that wasn't overpowered, everywhere, rather than the overpowered factions clustered in one region. --OvaltinePatrol 14:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm open to suggestion as to fix that. Stop giving me problems and start giving some solutions. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 14:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: not meaning to be snappy, but you're being very doom 'n' gloom about it. And the factions around DC don't really have acces to shelters. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 14:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Your primary issue with the plague concept is that transmission would be difficult due to the difficulty of travel and the unlikelihood of suddenly finding a cure. The solution to both is a carrier who is immune to the disease who travels. Perhaps a caravan merchant or guard, a passenger or crew member on Roland's boat, an Enclave vertibird crew member, a wandering Warrior Weapon, etc. As the carrier travels, the disease slowly (or quickly, if they have access to a faster means of conveyance) spreads and someone eventually figures out how the disease is spreading (maybe they use a ZAX to figure out the vector spread, maybe they use old fashioned detective work, whatever). The protagonists catch the carrier and isolate the vaccine from his blood and take it to a high technology center (Brotherhood, Vault City, etc.) to manufacture it. Between the time it takes to figure out what's going on, catching the carrier, synthesizing and mass producing the cure, there would be plenty of time to whittle the factions to nothing while preserving our individual characters. --OvaltinePatrol 15:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I understand that this may sound/seem horribly stupid, but, what if some of the missles (like, 2 out of 5 or something) carried a bioglacal warhead that contained a syenthic disease? Thus, people would still need to find a cure for the new one and wipe out the mary-sue factions. Plus, it would please the RP folks and the Fanon folks. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 15:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Weston, you son of a bitch, that's brilliant. If one of the bombs set off an undetonated a Chinese Bioweapon that spread a mutated and highly contagious form of the biohazard contained in the Chinese bomb, Rain of Fire could set off a massive plague, thus I can have my cake and eat it. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 15:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: OP, I like what you're saying. Now your idea for CP's plague is entirely viable and compatible with the undeniably awesome idea of orbital bombardment (seriously, how is nuking folks from orbit not cool?). //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 15:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yes! My idea was a sucess! But, the question is this: If one of the missles hit the chinese Bio-weapon, then there would'nt (or should'nt) be a cure in America. Would'nt there be a cure in China? Thus, i am suggesting for a American sysntiehic diease to be loaded in one of the payloads (it is posibble, since the Encalve are a bunch of cruel bastards) and then our heros find the plagues cure in some bunker or something lost to time. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 16:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :The Bioweapon, like all bioweapons, would be a modified version of an earth-based disease. Thus a modified cure could work. It's not like we're unleashing an alien plague here. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 16:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :: Ok. Well, an Alien Plague would be somewhat cool...Weston "Henchmen" Foster 16:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Alien STDs. We're screwed..... Cerebralz 18:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't know aliens could have sex. KuHB1aM 15:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Probably not like humans. I'd say if we tried, the response would be "What the fuck?!!? GET THAT THING OUT OF MY NOSE!!" //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 16:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The Rad Flu The Rad flu is named so because some dumb ass called it that, and it eventually stuck. No one really knows what started it, some say Brahmen (sp), some say a large explosion in a desert in Nevada twelve years ago. No one really knows for sure. A year or two after the event, some fellow in a library and mapped out where the disease started, and ended. He found it starting south of the US borders, and traveling northeast ward to the Capital wasteland. After that, the historian tracked down a Mexican trader, named Domigo that owned a tank. Asking him a few questions, he learned that Domigo made a travel around the time of the disease started. However, he also learned a similar trader made a trip a month after Domigos, and went to his house near Canterbury commons. On arriving at the shack, he noticed a dead Brahmen, and went inside. Breaking the lock open, he came in and saw the dead body of the merchant, lying on the floor. Approaching the slowly rotting merchant, the historian fumbled through his belongings for several minutes, looking for the reason of his death. The historian found a journal, and in it contained the most logical explanation for the Flu yet. The journal described the mans travel from DC, to Mexico, and back again. In the mans journal, he recounts drinking some water from a lake, with a bird he had not seen before lying in the middle, dead. The historian presumed this was how the disease started, and immediately went to the Brother hood of steel to log his information, and inform the scribes. The flu closely resembled the pre-war 1918 flu pandemic, as it mainly affected healthy young adults, in contrast to most influenza outbreaks which predominantly affected elderly or other weakened patients. The most likely cause of deaths for the flu was a cytokine storm, or an over reaction of the bodies immune system. It spread unnusaully quickly, and luckily only affected the east coast. The Brother Hood of Steel, and the Enclave, had the only know cures. The BOS passed out their cure to wasters, while keeping it away from enemy factions. However, it was eventually possible to buy the brother hoods vaccine, so the top levels of the factions were safe from death (for the most part). The List of those to be butchered This list is by no means definitive. All factions will be struck to an extent. *Rapture Company Has been edited to fit The Rain of Fires destruction *The Crusade *EMAA *Maxim's Tigers *American Wasteland Army after their brutal civil war.